Typical computer system cleaning/error correction and optimization technologies clean or modify a client computer using a static, hard-coded set of rules. In this way, a particular computer user's usage habits or patterns and specific needs cannot be addressed. Such one-size fits all approaches, thus, fail to provide a customized optimization and cleaning/error correction solution to individual or group computer users.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a dynamic cleaning engine that can analyze and produce a dynamic, analysis and provide recommended modifications and a list of actions to be performed on the user's computer to provide customized optimization and cleaning/error correction.